


Love and Rites

by MyTypeIsBruceWayne



Series: Parisian Dream [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: A-B-O, Alpha/Omega, Father-Son Relationship, Forced Relationship, Ice Breaking, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Original Character(s), Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTypeIsBruceWayne/pseuds/MyTypeIsBruceWayne
Summary: Like all teenagers, Richard Grayson simply had some secrets.But there was one that he planned to take to grave.He loved his adoptive father, and not in an ethical sense.Dick wanted to kiss him deep in his throat, and—Make love to him.And Dick also knew one fatal secret of his daddy.Batman was an omega, whose heat was approaching.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Robin/Bruce Wayne, Superman & Batman - Relationship
Series: Parisian Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Superbat





	1. "You smell divine."

**Author's Note:**

> Dick&Clark: alpha Bruce:omega  
Dick is about to enter adulthood and Bruce is in his early 30s.  
There will be threesome in the coming chapters.
> 
> Welcome comments with heart!

Like all teenagers, Richard Grayson simply had some secrets.  
But there was one that he planned to take to grave.  
He loved his adoptive father, and not in an ethical sense.

Dick wanted to kiss him deep in his throat, and—  
Make love to him.

And Dick also knew one fatal secret of his daddy.

Batman was an omega, whose heat was approaching.

“Mr. Wayne was not expecting you.” There was a cold business tone in her voice. This woman, Bruce’s secretary, called Sandra, presumably 27 or 28. Beautiful creature, like any woman around Bruce.  
“I am sort of his son. Are you new here?”  
She blinked her sapphire eyes. “Sorry, Mr. Grayson. But I need to do my job--sticking to Mr. Wayne’s schedule.”  
Dick frowned. “Aren’t you nervous I may tell him you block me out?”  
“I don’t think Mr. Wayne will be mad at my keeping his principle.”  
Such a confident woman to piss me off. Yet so beautiful. He was tired of these good-looking people coming in and out of his life. His life with Bruce.  
“You know what I don’t give a damn about his rules or yours.”  
She immediately came out of her desk and followed Dick on her delicate heels. “Mr. Grayson, you can’t—”  
She was too slow. Dick pushed open the glass door and entered the huge office casually. “How was your day, old man?”

Bruce Wayne didn’t look up from the piles of paper work. He was in his fine black suit, with a sapphire satin tie.  
Sandra’s eyes. Dick’s heart burned.  
“You shouldn’t be here. You know that perfectly.” Gosh, he sounded just like the woman. Was me being paranoid?  
Dick came up to the table and sat on it. “I haven’t seen you for days. Apart from patrolling, I mean--what’s going on?”  
This time Bruce looked up and fixed his eyes on Dick. “NOTHING—And get off my table, Dick.”  
Dick didn’t follow his instructions for he was immersed in Bruce’s sight. He knew them for so many years but they always hid something from him. Something dark and deterrent and — alluring.  
He looked down to Bruce’s jaw, then his neck above the white collar. Dick loves to see his Adam’ apple restrained. Abstinently sexy.  
And those fingers turning the pages, pale and slightly bony. Alfred told him Bruce used to play the piano, but Dick never saw him play.

I want to see. Play for me, Bruce.  
Make those beautiful fingers dance on ivory and ebony keys. In your white shirt and with buttons undone. Play until you are worn out and sweaty.  
I’m gonna fuck you right on that piano.

Dick felt his blood boiling. He got a little bit dizzy.  
It must be the office’s heater. 

“Richard!” Bruce suddenly cried out. Dick got himself back.  
“What the—Bruce?”

It was like his erotic illusion came true. But only more real.

Bruce was grasping his collar desperately with his left hand. He was blushing. Dick never saw him blushing.  
“Please…Open the lowest drawer on my right…”  
“What’s in there?”  
“Just…do it!” Bruce almost failed to catch his breath.  
Dick went closer and opened the drawer. A little glass container with clear potion and a sealed injector.

He was kneeling beside Bruce’s revolving chair. He looked up and met Bruce’s eyes.  
Wet, helpless eyes.  
He saw lust in them.

Dick grabbed the bottle and held it before Bruce. “Why, B? What gets you into your heat?”  
Bruce looked away. “The date…not always so precise.”  
Dick leaned towards him. He touched Bruce’s knee. “You smelt ME. Wasn’t it? Tell me the truth.”  
Bruce kept silent.  
Dich put his hands on the back of the chair. For the first time he felt he was out of Batman’s shadow. He was winning.

“What do I smell like, Bruce?” He got closer and closer. He could almost taste the sweat on Bruce’s forehead.  
Bruce kept his mouth shut like someone sealed it with a strong tape.  
“Still resisting it?” Dick touches Bruce’s face, “Alright then. I can tell you how you smell.” Dick grabbed his collar and kissed him. He then pushed hard on Bruce’s cheeks and forced him to open his mouth. It worked.

“You smell divine, B,” Dick let go of Bruce, caressing his jaw, “and incredibly warm.”  
“Dick, please, inject it into me…This is no game.”  
Look who was begging.  
“It’s no game. For sure. I am more serious than you think. I am a man, Bruce. I am a man with desires.”  
“Desires to revolt and humiliate your adoptive father?”  
“To love and touch someone! Jeez, Bruce, I gave myself to you! I released my pheromone for you!”  
He threw the container on the floor. “I love you, Bruce. So I am going to take you, right now.” He stepped on the glass and crushed it, “Looks like you need something else to be injected into your body.”

Of course Bruce Wayne had got a secret cell in his office. Neither of them intended to switch on the light.  
“Dick, this is twisted…You are my…son!” Bruce shouted with his last strength. He hadn’t felt so weak in years.  
“And you are not a model parent.” Dick looked down at Bruce’s crotch. There was already a dark spot.  
“If you want my apology…I am a bad father I know. I just can’t be a mentor and a parent in the same time. I know I double your solitude and—”  
“Shut up!” Dick pushed Bruce onto the bed, “It’s too late to mend. Too late for everything. You are in danger, for god’s sake!”  
Bruce couldn’t resist anymore. He sensed the power growing in Dick. He hated to admit but it turned him on. He wanted to be taken roughly by a man.

A strong Alpha like Richard Grayson.

I am so gonna go to hell.

TBC


	2. With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finally realized his fantasy about Bruce. He felt this worth all the years of waiting. At the same time, Clark Kent turned up and got to knew what was going on between the two.  
Clark also recalled his past with Bruce. How the gala changed his life forever. And how they parted in ache.  
That's why he won't let go this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that Dick respected and adored Superman for sure. But Dick Grayson just doesn't like Clark since Mr. Glasses stole his dad XD.  
I tag Lois for Clark had a crush on her. But nothing other than that. 
> 
> The title comes from a Babyface's song I listened to when writing this chapter. It's about a girl sleeping with her boyfriend's best buddy. Somehow I find the song and the story resonant.

Dick thought of all the porns he had seen so far.

Nothing’s like this. Nobody’s like Bruce under his body.

He knew Bruce’s body. A grown-up man’s body with countless scars and always new bruises. God-like muscles. Nothing apart from masculinity.

A bunch of girls in his school would go out with him. Boys too. He slept with some of them, yes. But he felt only hollow every time.

He only slept with those who doing sports. Tall and mighty. Maybe a few bruises on their knees from working out. That attracted him. It was pure kink. Still they couldn’t truly arouse Dick. They were just too—complete. They never really injured. They did not know pain nor will power.

He knew Bruce’s body. When they got back to the cave and Bruce took off his suit. His body was sweaty and sparkling in the dim light. Dick had seen such scene for like a million times.

He knew every muscle and bone of Bruce’s body. He even knew how his blood tasted like.

But nothing’s like this.

Bruce’s hands were tied up with his own shirt.

His pants were missing and underwear dropped to his ankles. His ass was being squeezed hard by Dick. The waist was trembling like a virgin. Hickeys all over his body.

He looked like a Sakura tree blooming for the very first time.

“How does it feel, Dad?” Dick found much pleasure squeezing Bruce’s ass. It was bouncier than any one he felt before.

Bruce moaned. “It’s...good...and don’t call me dad.” Dick smiled.

“Daddy is better then?”

“Dick!”

“I am taking the initiative today and I can call you anything I want.” I had called you by tons of slutty nicknames—in my head, when I was jerking off.

Bruce couldn’t fight against Dick. He was dominated by Dick’s hand on his ass. He loved some mild pain. But he wanted more. Something deeper and tougher.

“Gosh, B, you are so wet.” Dick widened the sweet hole with his hands, making it exposed to the air.

Shame burned in Bruce. He was being watched—by his son.

“And your smell is killing me.”

Bruce always wore cologne. But his pheromone was totally different. It was like musk mixed with some sweet liquor, which was weird cuz Bruce never drinks.

All very sexy. It was a mature scent but something restless was inside as well.

Bruce wanted him too.

He had always been a good kid. He was mature and obedient. He tried his best to share Bruce’s burden.

Only one thing for him to confess.

One night two years ago Bruce bought a woman home from gala.

A model probably. Dick saw them slip into one guest room. It was the time when he just started to have all kinds of ideas of sex. He was too curious.

Bruce shut the door. Dick leaned on the wall in silence. He heard the woman chuckle. Then she started to moan smoothly. She opened Bruce’s belt and unzipped his pants. Her dress was gone as well.

“Oh…Bruce, give it to me!” Her voice was horny. She repeating calling Bruce’s name.

“Bru—Bruce…Bruce! Fuck, Bruce!”

Dick slipped to the floor.

He had a wet dream that night. Firstly he was kissing the woman. Her face was vague but her voice was vivid. She was calling him. Dick felt good.

“What do you want me to do, you little man?” She went down and put her hand into his pants.

“I—”It was good, too good. He got stroked gently by a warm hand.

Dick grabbed the woman’s hair. It escaped from his fingers. He looked down.

It was not the woman anymore.

He saw a head with silky dark hair.

“How does it feel, Dick?” Bruce looked up with a smile.

He woke up with a start. He went down to the dining room. Bruce was already going to finish.

The woman was absent. Perhaps still sleeping. Bruce didn’t say a thing while eating. Neither did Dick.

Did he know? Dick’s heart was pounding.

Bruce looked good as always. He was wearing a black satin robe, with the upper of his chest showing. Dick saw some scratches.

Bruce only looked at his plate and kept eating.

Noticing Dick’s staring, he raised his head. Dick’s heart skipped a beat.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing—can I bring this to my room?”

“No. Eat on the table.”

This was torture. Dick had the rest of breakfast with two Bruce.

One taking in food with a noble manner. And the other sucking his cock on the knees.

* * *

Dick was licking Bruce’s pussy. It was wet like shit and giving away Bruce’s scent nonstop.

Bruce felt Dick’s tongue in his hole. Dick was so tender, which made himself feel even more sinful. He knew how wet he became. God. He wanted Dick into him.

But Dick was just started enjoying himself exploring Bruce’s body. His hands reached to Bruce’s chest and squeezed those poor nipples. “B, you’ve got the most amazing chest you know…” There was a thin scar beside the left nipple.

Dick caressed it gently. This was what he wanted. Caress every wound of Bruce while fucking him.

He wanted to share the pain with Bruce.

“Dick…It burns!” Bruce was all sweaty. His inside was contracting like crazy, thirsty for being invaded.

Dick got out of licking. “What do you want, Bruce?”

“You know what I want!” He started to feel fever coming. He could faint in any minute. Perhaps for the first time in years he abandoned his reasons. His nature conquered him.

He was no Bruce Wayne or Gotham’s vigilante. He was an omega who was dying for a mad fuck.

“Get into me…Now!”

Everything was falling apart.

* * *

Clark Kent arriving at the front of the Wayne Enterprise skyscraper. He had an appointment with Bruce Wayne. This was for the series “Ten Most Outstanding Entrepreneurs below 35”.

Clark knew Bruce. They met each other on various occasions. Bruce was always the center of crowd.

In one event Clark finally got the chance to talk to him. Bruce was unusually standing at a corner.

“Nice to meet you sir,” Clark gave his business card, “I am Clark Kent from Daily Planet.”

“Mr. journalist, now it’s not really a good time.” Bruce did not take the card. He kept staring at the front. Clark didn’t give up.

There was a bet inside Planet. Who firstly interviewed the billionaire for the series not only got the front page but also 300 bucks. For Clark, he just wanted to impress Lois Lane.

“You don’t seem to enjoy your drink,” Clark took a look at Bruce’s glass of red wine, “Funny I thought you should be a wine collector or something.”

Bruce turned to him this time. He stared at Clark, giving the latter the chance to see his face clearly for the first time. Clark glanced from those dark blue eyes to the pair of thin rosy lips. Then back to the eyes.

The most beautiful and forceful eyes he had ever seen. Clark thought of his worst nightmare and sweetest fantasy.

“Quite sharp observation. But you have no right to comment on me.”

Bruce Wayne was looking at him too. He frowned at Clark’s tie. Clark felt thirsty.

Bruce Wayne went back to Clark’s eyes as well. Then he looked away quickly.

“You know what, Mr—”

“Kent, sir.”

“Mr. Kent, I guess you don’t get a very good pay from your job. I mean, the tie, it’s a disaster. If you want to impress the lady over there you need to get rid of it as soon as possible.” Bruce’s sight dropped at Lois, who was busy doing her notes.

“How—”

Bruce smiled. “Not only you are a good observer here,” he handed Clark his own business card, “Next Tuesday 2pm.” Clark took it and put it into his pocket.

Bruce gave Clark his wine glass. “You take it. I haven’t taken a single sip.” He smiled again and blinked. Then he walked away.

Clark held the glass and gently shake it under the warm light. It smelt wonderful.

Bruce Wayne’s scent.

Batman’s scent.

Clark almost crushed the glass in his hand.

* * *

Dick enjoyed himself almost too much at each thrust in Bruce. He was so tight and wet, sucking Dick’s cock like something magnet. He sighed with full satisfaction. “B, I am such a fool. Should’ve done this a million years ago.” He held Bruce’s waist and pushed himself hard into the magical hole at his best rhythm. Bruce could only moan at each thrust.

He had not had a real sex for almost a year. From his last sexual relationship he learned that sex was nothing but poisonous addiction which lowered his efficiency. He then relied on his inhibitor to kill his desires. But Dick was…so powerful and so, youthful. His omega nature could only embrace Dick’ pheromone.

He felt alive.

“Dick…” He called out with dry throat, “Kiss me…” Dick almost went insane at this request.

Bruce licked his lips, wanting Dick’s saliva badly.

Dick lowered his head in a rush and kissed Bruce with all his passion and tenderness. They shared a long great kiss.

When they parted after the most remarkable moment of darkness, Dick couldn’t help touching Bruce’s face. He had waited for this all his life.

“I love you, Bruce.” And I know you love me too. Though in a different way that I do.

Bruce stroked himself with the stronger thrusts inside himself. Dick went deeper each time. As a matter of fact, he almost got to the most dangerous area.

The entrance to his uterus.

Bruce cried out at the strange sensation. It was more thrilling than any other pleasure. But he also got terrified for Dick hadn’t got any protection.

“Dick…!”

“I know B…I will control myself, I won’t do that to you,” he licked Bruce’s ears, “I will never hurt you.”

* * *

Clark Kent went into the lobby. His heart was beating. He hadn’t got to see Bruce very often since they stopped to sleep with each other.

All was good. Before he tried to left a permanent mark on Batman’s gland.

“What the hell you think you are doing?” Flame grew in Bruce’s eyes. He was no regular omega marked by alpha randomly.

“Jeez. Sorry, Bruce,” Clark looked at Bruce’s bleeding nape. Almost too late. Almost they could be bind together.

“It’s just, we’ve together for a long time, I thought—”

“Five months is not a long time, Kal-El,” Bruce’s eyes went cold, “and we are not together. We just help each other. We just work together.”

“How can you say that?”

“Seem you have a little misunderstanding, man of steel. We are not in the same place.”

For the first time Clark didn’t cum in bed with Bruce. Also for the first time in two months he didn’t stay at Wayne’s manor after a hot bedroom battle.

Bruce got up with tiredness. He had a quick fresh up and went out to the corridor. He then saw Dick standing in the living room. He was wearing the tux That Bruce bought him months ago as a gift.

“What day is it today, Don Grayson?” He said to Dick from beyond. Dick turned and saw him.

“A senior ball tonight. How do I look?”

Bruce smiled. “You look like a true gentleman.”

Dick slightly blushed. “Thanks. Hey, can you do my tie? I am terrible with it.”

Bruce went down the stairs. He went up to Dick. The boy was taller than in his memory. How long he hadn’t had a proper talk with his son. Bruce felt sorry.

He picked up the black satin and did it in his favorite way. “There you go.”

Dick was incredibly handsome. Bruce always knew he was a beautiful boy. But now he was a brilliant man.

He felt happy, but also somewhat weird.

“Mr. Journalist didn’t come down this morning.”

“He left last night.”

“What, you guys had a fight?”

“I don’t think he would come by anymore.”

Dick got a complex look.

“Ok then. Shall I know why?”

“There is no need.”

“Anyway, I can’t say I am sorry. You know, he is just—not good enough for you. He is this little newspaper man and you are…You are Batman.”

“Let’s move on. Who are you going out with tonight?”

* * *

“Sorry Mr. Kent. I am afraid you need to wait a little bit longer,” Sandra was wearing her apologizing look, “Mr. Wayne’s son just dropped by unexpectedly.”

Clark frowned. He never got along with that kid. He might be wrong—the boy seemed to try to keep him away from Bruce sometimes. They heard the sound of elevator’s arrival.

“Oh there he comes. You can go to Mr. Wayne’s office now.”

Dick Grayson was in his school uniform. The collar was loosened and the tie as well. He seemed to be in a good mood. Dick saw Clark as well. Then his smile vanished.

“Hey Kent. Haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Hi Dick. How you doing?” “Great.” He got the smile back. A cocky one. “I came to see Bruce to talk about Wayne Lab’s recent breakthrough in medical robots.”

“Yeah, of course. You can only talk about work with him, isn’t it?”

God, I just can’t handle him.

“Go up as you want. But Bruce may be a little bit exhausted.” Dick came closer and almost whispered to Clark.

Clark sensed his smell. Residue of alpha pheromone. Others might fail to get this but not Superman.

Then an arrow pierced his heart.

“What did you do to Bruce?” He lowered his voice and tried his best to control his raging alpha jealousy.

Dick gave him a sly smile. “Find out yourself.”

Clark left Dick behind and rushed to the elevator. He almost let himself float in the air.

My, can this day get any better? Dick saw the elevator door close and then met Sandra’s sight. Even this woman does not annoy me now.

“Bruce?” Clark broke into the office. It was empty. He heard the shower running behind the left door. Of course. Clark rolled his eyes.

He entered the passcode. He almost lost himself in the warm mist of Bruce coming to him in all directions. The scent that made him a beast every time.

Clark went to the bathroom. He saw Bruce’s silhouette behind the frosted glass. Bruce held his head up in the hot stream.

Clark’s vision went through the mist and saw Bruce perfectly. His body was covered with tiny red marks. Some scratches on the back and hip.

He gave his mind to see Bruce’s inside.

Bruce shut down the shower head. He turned and saw Clark.

“Need someone to help you clean up?”

TBC


	3. And We Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clark gave Bruce a proper cleaning, he brought the miserable dark knight back to his fortress. Meanwhile Dick was waiting for his daddy to come home, not aware his life would be changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from T.S.Eliot's The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock, one of my favorite poems in the world.

Batman opened his eyes in giant pain. The first thing he saw was a pair of crystal blue eyes.

“Thank god. How do you feel?”

“How did you get in here?”

They were in the Batcave. Superman put on a cautious smile.

“You were badly injured and this is the only place I could think of.”

“Yes, to take the kryptonite bullet for you,” Batman coughed, “Because someone was fooled by Luthor’s holographic image.”

“Hey, I thought it was really you being tortured!” Superman defended himself anxiously. He then saw Batman frowned in sore.

“You know what, it doesn’t matter. You saved me. I owe you one.”

“One?” Batman stared at him with anger, “Since when you knew?”

Superman got a little bit embarrassed. “I cannot tell you.”

Batman looked to the other side. “Fine. From now on do not come to my sight anymore. I can’t work with someone whom I can’t trust. And keep my secret or I’ll let you pay.”

“What? You can’t—”

It was so cold and damp in the cave.

Superman heard Batman’s heartbeat. It was slower than his usual one. This hurt Superman.

Why did he save me with his life? Why did I save “him” with my life? Why do I care so much?

Superman took a deep breath. He put his hand on Batman’s shoulder.

“Clark Kent from Daily Planet. Nice to meet you, sir.”

Was it his illusion, or Batman—literally just laughed? Superman’s face burned.

“You knew it, didn’t you?” He got so humiliated. How come he did not see this happening?

“Yeah...I...” Batman laughed and then coughed.

“How?” Batman turned back to him.

“I am Batman.”

“You fox...”

But when he met Batman’s cunning eyes, he could only feel his anger slipping away.

They were beautiful as always.

Batman’s vision went dark again. But this time it was warm and tender.

Superman kissed him.

Batman opened his eyes. The Metropolis lad was immersed in kissing with his eyes shut. He got gorgeous eye lashes.

Gosh, ain’t this something.

“Why?” Batman asked after Superman left his lips.

“I don’t know. I just want to do this. I care about you. I want to...feel you.”

Batman’s heart twitched.

“Do you want to...do it again?” Superman grabbed Batman’s both hands tightly. He kissed Batman again, much more passionately.

He smelt it.

The sheer fragrance of Bruce Wayne. Musk, forest, and something like sweet alcohol. It made him feel dizzy. He needed to control himself.

“So, umm—”he uttered in the interval of short kisses, “when—do you—think—you’ll recover...from this?”

“At most one week.” Batman went back to sucking Superman’s tongue after this short answer.

“You are—really no common people. So—I can come back here—whenever I want to?”

Batman stopped kissing him. He reached out his relatively painless arm and ran his fingers through the lovely curly hair.

“Yes you can, Mr. Kent.”

“Call me Clark...”

* * *

Dick Grayson sat on his bed restlessly. Bruce did come back all night.

Where the hell have you been.

He sank his head to his hands. He just did what he thought was right to do. It felt great too. Didn’t Bruce feel great as well?

Dick recalled every scene in the darkness. He and Bruce both naked, rolling in sweat. Bruce cried out his name again and again. His legs around Dick’s hip, inviting Dick coming in deeper.

All the past years vanished. How Bruce came to him and brought him home. He saw Bruce put on the suit and then he put on his too. They lived on thin ice.

His desire for Bruce was nothing weird to him. They were so much alike, as if they were created for each other. And they were also so different. They had countless fights.

But very soon Dick only felt his love for Bruce got stronger. He couldn’t live without Bruce.

Last night he couldn’t sleep. He let his mind run wild. He thought they could do this during Bruce’s every heat. He would protect Bruce from those harmful potions. He could get Bruce addicted to their sex. They could do it after every battle as celebration.

What if he got Bruce pregnant with his child?

Dick Grayson you are crazy. It’s Batman.

But it doesn’t hurt just think about it.

* * *

“You shouldn’t come here.”

“Where, your sex den with your adoptive son?” Clark stared at Bruce’s wet body. Did he ever know how slutty he looked right now? Anyone saw him like this would know he had been relentlessly fucked in an instant.

What killed him more was smelling Dick Grayson. Reminding him of some fragrant trees in summer nights.

He felt like drowning in ocean waves. He saw Bruce in the shallow.

“Bruce! Come here!” He shouted with the only power he had left, “Help! Bruce! Save me!”

Bruce stayed still. He looked at Clark. He viewed Clark drown.

Bruce leaned on the black marble wall. He looked at Clark with fear. Clark’s smell was stronger than ever, mixed up with pain and anger. It crushed him.

“When did it start? Since when you fool around with Dick?”

“Only today. This is only an accident. Please trust me.”

Clark heard Bruce’s heartbeat. It was random and unrest. This could be either he’s lying or panicking. Bruce’s scent was dying away. So did the mist in the bathroom.

Clark now saw Bruce curling himself up in the corner, powerlessly.

“You got into your heat?”

“Yes…”

“And the little jerk raped you?”

“Clark, no!”

“What else could’ve happened?” Bruce trembled.

“Clark, I don’t understand why you are doing this to me…Look at me, I am sick. Can you believe it?” He beat the wall with his fist and growled in despair.

Clark promptly turn him over and held him tightly. “Shhh—Bruce, it’s fine. It’s me, we’ve been through deaths together, remember? You can tell me everything.”

“Listen Clark, I didn’t refuse him—God I hate it! I hate my nature! Why can’t I be like you? I just feel disgusting at all this shit. I begged Dick come into me and called his name constantly in bed!”

Clark just held him in silence. His heart distorted in extreme pain. He never saw Bruce act like this. So hysteric and desperate.

He found himself an idiot being jealous at Dick and angry at Bruce.

This was no one’s fault.

All of them were drowning.

He was not alone.

Clark held Bruce’s face with his palms. Bruce was pale. He wished he could tell Bruce how great he was and all would be OK. But Bruce wouldn’t listen. Instead he just kissed him and swallowed Bruce’s secret and fragility. You are a hero Bruce. Why can’t you see?

And you belong to me.

“You are pure. Let me prove to you, B.” Clark turned Bruce around and put his own hands on Bruce’s waist. He kissed Bruce’s neck and gently bit the skin there. He smelt Dick. But soon Bruce would be covered by him.

“Don’t, Clark…I am filthy…”

“Don’t be silly. You are so beautiful…” Clark slowly kneeled down and his tongue went down Bruce’s spine.

He just loved Bruce’s curve.

“Ahh!” Bruce trembled when Clark licked his butt cheek. He felt hot, hot, hot.

“Just can’t get enough, you.” Clark got extremely satisfied at Bruce’s giving away his scent again.

“I am a terrible terrible human being…”

“There is nothing wrong about it, alright?” Clark slowly circled one finger around Bruce’s hole. Already some desirable fluid forming around the sweet entrance.

“I won’t put my cock into you, B. But I would still make love to you.”

He wanted to spoil Bruce. In his own way. He would make Bruce how barbarian Richard Grayson was.

Clark fingered Bruce in the most tender pace. He touched every sensitive spot inside Bruce. Bruce rolled his eyes in this crazy pleasure.

He didn’t got himself back fully from the last fuck, which made him more vulnerable than any time.

“Oh god…Clark—Clark--Clark!”

“You feel good?”

“Couldn’t be any—better—Ahh!”

Clark added one more finger and moved them back and forth. He could feel how lustful Bruce’s inner was. It wrapped Clark’s fingers desperately, wanting more.

How great it would be to enter Bruce now. It was heaven if his cock got wrapped by Bruce’s juice. But he wouldn’t do that.

He didn’t want to confront Richard Grayson in that way.

But he would, very soon.

Clark stuck his tongue to Bruce’s hole, making the latter tremble and cry out in an electric shock.

Clark’s tongue tip circled into Bruce, absorbing every drop of Bruce’s secretion. “You are so sweet…Now I see why those kids call you Batcakes.”

“They don’t mean…that!”

“Thank god they don’t know what you are. Do you have any idea how it feels when they call you like that, B? It burns. Soon I would tell them who you belong to.” Clark sucked Bruce’s hole again.

Bruce held his head up high and moaned desperately.

“Fuck…Clark…!”

You make me feel so clean.

* * *

Bruce looked at outside through thick glass, wrapped in Clark’s blanket. All white. This is non-place. No single human being. No single living thing. All so innocent.

You feel like you are new born. Everything can get a fresh start. Identity is lost. But you see your soul crystal clear. You see what you want and love.

“B...? Whatcha doing, come back to bed.” Clark’s lazy voice came to Bruce’s ear.

“It’s beautiful.”

Clark crawled out of the quilt and flied to Bruce. He couldn’t wait to hold his lover with his arms.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Bruce felt Clark’s temperature. It warmed him up like bonfire. “Thanks for taking me in. Now I need to go back to Gotham.”

Clark frowned. “You ready to face the little jerk already?”

“First, stop calling him like that—second, yes, it’s sooner or later.”

“But Bruce—”

“Listen, Clark,” Bruce got out of Clark’s arms and turned to face him, “I am an omega and Dick got into me. He is already inside me. I can’t resist him even there is a second time. I can’t do anything about it. We are doomed.”

Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson. Clark’s heart burned with angry pain.

“And you have been in me as well.”

“Yes.”

“Do you love me, Clark?” Bruce was in front of the endless whiteness, staring into Clark’s eyes.

Do I love you? He remembered those days he took Bruce/Batman as his enemy. Superman tried his best not to kill this mortal in a bat suit.

Then they fought against their common enemy, turning them to allies.

Clark never trusted anyone like he did Bruce. He adored Batman’s extraordinary wisdom and courage as an ordinary human.

And Batman saved him. Superman always thought saving others was only his thing. But that time he found he could be protected as well.

He was afraid of dying ahead of Bruce, or Bruce’s dying ahead of him.

He didn’t want to lose Bruce.

When Clark found Bruce was omega, he was shocked for sure. But then he got into this abnormal excitement. He could mark Bruce and they would end up together. Even that time Bruce kicked him out he still thought there was a chance.

Yesterday he thought he was totally done. Bruce and Dick were already family. He was just an outsider.

But that couldn’t change the way he felt about Bruce.

“Do you really need to ask? I love you, Bruce. I would die for you.”

“So do I, Kryptonian. You know why I refused you several months again,” Bruce took a deep breath, “For long I’ve hated myself being an omega and I tried to deny it. I thought if you marked me I would never be a true fighter anymore. I was drowning in sex with you. It blew me away. I couldn’t tell you the truth—”

“B, stop being foolish,” Clark caressed Bruce’s cheek, “You know how much I respect you as a warrior. A hero. I would never stop you from defending justice. I am alpha and you are omega, so what? It doesn’t matter at all. I respect your every decision.”

“Hey you are not so obedient while fighting.”

“Yeah yeah. There are some exceptions.”

Bruce kissed Clark on his cheek. “Dick must be looking for me. I should—”

“I’m going with you.”

“No, you can’t. I don wanna see you guys turn against each other.”

“C’ mon, what can I do to a kid?”

“Now who’s talking, boy scout?”

“Yeah, you have a point,” Clark bit Bruce’s left ear, “But you know it’s gonna happen anyway. Your two alphas must face each other and work it out.”

Noticing Bruce’s unsettle look, Clark putting his hands on Bruce’s shoulders.

“You know you can trust me, Bruce. You know me.”

Bruce saw his own reflection in Clark’s eyes.

“Let’s give it a try.”

Dick Grayson sat in front of the giant French window in his room. He thought of the time when he was afraid of the room’s vastness and had nightmares, Bruce would sometimes come and comfort him until he fell asleep. Then he got Batman but gradually lost Bruce.

“Bruce, come back to me.” He prayed in his heart.

He looked out of the window. The same dark sky of Gotham’s night. But something’s differently.

Dick stared at the enlarging blue spot breaking through the clouds. 

Holy shit.

* * *

They three sat in the living room. Speechless. Dick couldn’t feel weirder.

Clark Kent is superman. Bruce just dropped this bomb after their arrival in Dick’s room.

The timid, nerdy journalist is Superman? Bruce dated with Superman? You should have seen this coming, Richard Grayson. Why on the earth would Bruce Wayne fool around with some nobody journalist?

But, still, it’s Superman. He is my hero.

And so is Bruce.

He just couldn’t utter a thing. He should give man of steel a punch and kicked him out of here. BTW, what did he do to Bruce last night? Did he know about yesterday?

“I saved Bruce out of heat yesterday.”

“Yeah, just when I was about to meet Bruce.”

“What you gonna say-”

Jeez. Bruce put his hand on his forehead. “Let’s break it down. Listen to me, both of you.”

The two big boys both shush and turned to face Bruce.

“You are both very, very important to me,” Bruce’s heart beat fast, “Nothing’s gonna change this.”

“And you are to me too, B.”

“Hey that’s my line blue boy.”

“Chill, you two. And more importantly,” Bruce swallowed his saliva, “I need, both of you. I need you to get me through heat.”

Dick almost jumped out his chair. “What the hell? Why both of us? You only need me, Bruce.”

“Listen Dick. I love Superman. And I love Clark Kent. I can’t live without him, physically and mentally.”

Dick’s eyes dimmed out. “So what’s left for me, eh?”

Bruce walked to him, and bowed his body, gave Dick a long kiss.

“You know I love you too, Dick. You are my son. And since yesterday, something’s changed in my body, permanently.”

“What’s that, Bruce?” Dick’s tone softened.

“We’ll find out _together_, shall we?” Clark leaned towards them, saying lightly.

TBC


End file.
